Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the third of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on October 6, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.98 million viewers, an increase of 10,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked fourth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 2-8 October. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Firestorm 2 (5) vs Scar vs The Morgue Firestorm 2 immediately flipped Scar over, but it was invertible, so no harm was caused to the newcomers' machine. The Morgue drove at Firestorm 2, ramming it as it turned. Scar attacked The Morgue to little effect. Scar backed away, and Firestorm 2 drove underneath Scar and flipped it over again. Firestorm 2 then circled Scar before getting wedged between both Scar and The Morgue. The Morgue pushed Firestorm 2 around before breaking free and flipping Scar again. Firestorm 2 then got underneath The Morgue and flipped it against the side wall. Firestorm 2 attacked Scar, but couldn't properly get it on the wedge, so just pushed it around. Sir Killalot then closed in on The Morgue and held them over the flames. Firestorm 2 flipped Scar against the side wall as Sir Killalot righted The Morgue who attacked Firestorm 2, pushing the Durham machine back a bit before cease was called. Firestorm 2 and Scar went through as The Morgue had been immobile long enough to be eliminated. Qualified: Scar and Firestorm 2 Diotoir (21) vs Bolt from the Blue vs Ming 2 Diotoir had problems before the battle began and the team had to remove their top armour to fit in the weight restrictions. Their flipper wasn't working properly either and then finally broke down completely before the battle after the chain that powered it snapped. However, a last minute re-adjustment had the weapon positioned horizontally as an alternative ramming spear. In the battle, Ming 2 immediately charged and slipped beneath the defenceless Diotoir and flipped the seeded machine over. Bolt from the Blue then attempted to flick the overturned robot using its lifting arm, but with no success. Instead it pushed Diotoir onto the flame pit. At the same time Ming 2 rammed into Bolt from the Blue from behind with the latter pressed against the arena side wall, and wedged up briefly before the pair separated. The disabled weapon meant that Diotoir couldn't self right, but the armourless top meant that it was spinning in tight circles. With Diotoir immobilised, Bolt from the Blue and Ming 2 moved away. Both robots then charged at each other, but only made a glancing bump. Strangely, Diotoir did not catch fire until Sergeant Bash came in with his flamethrower. Cease was called soon after, and the twenty-firstst Seed was eliminated. Qualified: Bolt From The Blue and Ming 2 Semi-Finals Firestorm 2 (5) vs Bolt From The Blue Firestorm 2 started off circling Bolt from the Blue making a few attacks at the side, but not getting underneath it due to its low ground clearance. Firestorm 2 then rammed Bolt from the Blue, with the latter firing its flipper at thin air. Bolt from the Blue managed to get underneath Firestorm 2, but Firestorm 2 escaped before it could be flipped. Bolt from the Blue managed to get underneath again and lifted its foe up, but didn't manage to tip it over. It got underneath a few more times, but never lifted Firestorm 2 up. Bolt from the Blue then tried pushing Firestorm 2 towards the pit, but struggled to get traction and Firestorm 2 escaped. Bolt from the Blue got underneath Firestorm 2 once more before cease was called. The judges gave Firestorm 2 the victory on aggression, although the crowd disagreed. Winner: Firestorm 2 The Morgue vs Ming 2 Scar had to pull out of the second round due to a technical problem, so The Morgue was reinstated. The battle started with Ming 2 positioning itself wide to line up an attack. Ming 2 drove at The Morgue, but didn't get underneath it, with The Morgue able to push Ming 2 backwards. The Morgue drove at Ming 2, skirting past its wedge and onto the flame pit. After a short period of jostling, Ming 2 got underneath The Morgue and flipped it over. It appeared that The Morgue was going to stay flipped, but it slowly rolled back onto its wheels. Ming 2 continued to attack, as it got underneath the front of The Morgue and drove it towards Dead Metal, before tipping it up, but The Morgue came down the right way up. The Morgue charged forwards, away from the CPZ, before both robots drove at each other, with The Morgue's front prongs stabbing the front of Ming 2. The Morgue lifted Ming 2 up, but Ming 2 fought back and pushed The Morgue into Matilda. Matilda moved in, but both robots escaped unscathed. As the pit descended, Ming 2 drove at the side of The Morgue again, but missed with its attempted flip. Ming 2 then forced The Morgue into the arena wall, before The Morgue pushed Ming 2 backwards, with it appearing to break down after this attack. Shunt axed Ming 2 and then pushed it into Sir Killalot, who lifted Ming 2 up and pitted it. Winner: The Morgue Final Firestorm 2 (5) vs The Morgue Firestorm 2 chased The Morgue around before finally getting underneath it and tipping it up, but not flipping it over. Firestorm 2 was soon able to get underneath and tip up The Morgue, but again failing to flip it. The Morgue then drove its opponent towards Dead Metal, but Firestorm 2 turned away in time. Firestorm 2 continued to probe away at The Morgue's sides, and after one more incomplete flip, Firestorm 2 was able to flip The Morgue into Matilda's CPZ. The Morgue rolled onto its wheels again and escaped, but after a head on collision between the two, Firestorm 2 got underneath again and flipped it over, but again it simply rolled onto its wheels. Firestorm 2 tipped it up again before pushing The Morgue into the arena wall and using the flipper again but just could not get it over. The Morgue escaped and pushed Firestorm 2 into the arena wall, but it moved away, and the action drifted towards the pit. The pit descended and Firestorm 2 pushed The Morgue towards it. The Morgue reversed onto the edge and appeared to get wedged on the top with its lifting forks, but Firestorm 2 turned round backwards and fell in underneath it. The Morgue team celebrated, thinking they had won, but the judges controversially ruled that The Morgue was stuck over the pit and therefore immobilised first and Firestorm 2 was declared the winner. Like Firestorm 2's previous decision, the crowd disagreed. Heat Winner: Firestorm 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat C, the Pinball featured Spikasaurus and the Sumo featured Destruct-A-Bubble and Scorpion. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Spikasaurus Score: 40 points Sumo Basho *Destruct-A-Bubble - 11.91 seconds *Scorpion - 9.23 seconds Trivia *This was the first and only time that Team Nemesis fell in the first round of the main competition. *Both seeds in this heat, Firestorm and Diotoir also appeared in Heat O of Series 3. *The Morgue was the first robot in Robot Wars to be re-instated after elimination, after Scar had to retire. **This makes The Morgue one of the few robots to lose twice in a heat in the classic series. *No highlights from the two Heat Finalists' previous battles were shown before the Final. *Ming 2 would avenge its loss to The Morgue in Extreme 1. *This was the only heat of Series 4 where in the next episode preview, shown at the end, Jonathan Pearce did not mention the seedings of the two robots - Steg 2 (7th) and Mortis (23rd). *Four robots in this heat (Firestorm, Diotoir, The Morgue and Ming) would be seeded at some point with Firestorm being the only one to never lose in the first round of a UK Championship. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation